


[Fanvid] Kryptonite

by sbisque



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan video featuring my three favorite characters: John, Dorian, and Rudy. Such a shame this show was cancelled, it was great!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily a slash video unless you want to think of it that way (like I do - tee hee).

[Kryptonite (an Almost Human Fan Video)](http://vimeo.com/86160040) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
